WOVO Odcinek 10 - Walka o Pałac Sprawiedliwości
Powstrzymałem się od wypowiedzenia wulgarnego słowa. Jeden z ogierów ogrów ciachnął mnie w rękę. Wyjąłem antidotum i psiknąłem je w ranę i po chwili HP się odnowiło. Szarżowałem na dwójkę wielkich goblinów. Ściąłem im głowy Podwójnym Niebiańskim Cięciem. Ale coś się stało. Gra się zbugowała czy co? Niektórzy z graczy stali nie ruchomo, a po chwili unieśli się bardzo wysoko. Ja również. Przy rogu pałacu zauważyłem Alex, dalej Adriana i Dansę. Po chwili upadliśmy na ziemię, nic nie poczuliśmy. Obok mnie pojawił się komunikat Osiągnąłeś 88 poziom. Dostałeś się do Karmazynowego oddziału. Gratulujemy! Proszę wybrać przedmiot. Antidota mam, wodę mam, zioła mam, jedzenie mam... Pomyślałem, że powinienem wybrać drugi miecz, ponieważ zastąpiłby on moje srebrne ostrze. Nacisnąłem przycisk i obok mnie pojawił się zielony miecz z wzorkami. Był bardzo długi. Zasięg tego miecza musi być długi, rodzaj raczej tnący. Włożyłem go do uprzęży i podszedłem do bramy. Pchałem ją z wysokim graczem. Przy okazji zmiażdżyliśmy jakiemuś goblinowi nogę. - Leo, chodź szybko do pałacu! - krzyknął niebieskowłosy gracz. Podążałem za nim po lazurowych schodach, po drodze zaatakowały nas demony. Miałem tą koksiarską rękawicę, więc walnąłem ogniem prosto w czwórkę demonów, a one zniknęły. Czemu Mei mi ją dała... Mogła sama ich pokonywać... Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Victoria, córka króla walczyła z największym orkiem jakiego mógłbym w RPGach widzieć. Wyjąłem dwa miecze i zrobiłem kombinację ataków. Przeciąłem orka na pół, który miał już 50 % HP. Niebieskowłosy gracz strzelił mu z łuku w szyję. Victoria powaliła potwora, atakując go wielkim toporem. - Dzięki za pomoc - powiedziała. - Spoko - odpowiedziałem i skoczyłem ze schodów. Nie miałem czasu schodzić po nich, ponieważ zajęło by mi to większą ilość czasu, a w tym momencie ktoś z moich przyjaciół mógłby zginąć. Schowałem White Tamera i atakowałem potwory. Zabijałem jednego po drugim, aż w końcu dotarłem do fontanny, gdzie Ake siedział schowany w krzakach. - Co ty robisz? - zapytałem chłopaka. - Chodź tutaj. Zaraz ci powiem. - wszedłem w te krzaki i się położyłem. - Plan jest taki: Udajemy się na żywopłot - powiedział Ake. Wcisnął menu i zaczął coś w nim majstrować. Nagle w jego ręku pojawiła się taka sama rękawica jaką ja mam, lecz ta była czerwona. - Nawalamy demony? - Jasne - przybiłem mu żółwika i oboje nałożyliśmy rękawice. Strzelaliśmy nimi we wszystkie demony jakie były w naszym polu widzenia. Paru graczy było już bardzo osłabionych, mieli jakieś 10 % HP. - Ukryjcie się gdzieś! Za parę minut wasze HP zregeneruje się do co najmniej 70 % - powiedziałem. - Dzięki - odpowiedzieli chórem gracze i zaczęli czołgać się do krzaków. - Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby Imperium zniszczyło Pałac! - krzyknął Aschgan i podbiegł do nas. Dansa był na schodach. - Chodźcie!!! - wrzasnął Shane i biegł po schodach, po chwili stanął. Patrzył się w jeden punkt. Był w szoku. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, ale nic nie zauważyłem. Aschgan również stał zszokowany. Po chwili uniósł palca i wskazał mi powód szoku. Parę metrów od nas leżał martwy król Valkyri. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:WOVO Kategoria:Lukowskyy